therealonealsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Real Acceptance
The Real Acceptance is the tenth episode of season two of The Real O'Neals. Synopsis Kenny struggles to tell his parents about Brett. Jimmy does good on his SATs. Plot Brett and Kenny are on a date at The Rainbow Grind and Brett officially asks Kenny to be his boyfriend, which he accepts, barely containing his feelings. Kenny starts thinking about how his parents are going to handle the news, since they're still getting used to him being a homosexual. Kenny talks to Jimmy about it and Jimmy says that he'll tell him his good news, which would be him getting strikingly high grades on his SAT, so that they'll be happy when they hear Kenny's news. When the plan goes into action, this distracts them from Kenny's topic. Kenny visits Pat in his tiny house and explains the entire fiasco with himself and Brett. Pat accepts him having a boyfriend and says that he'd be honored to meet him. Kenny begs him not to do anything embarrassing, such as using a Southern accent asking Brett in depth with questions about how responsibly he's going to treat Kenny. At the Rainbow Grind, Pat meets Brett and does that exact Southern bit. He half-jokingly asks him about what he's gunna do to his son. Since they're joking around, Brett says that he's not going to impregnate him, but Pat gets serious and starts thinking they're actually having sex, leading him to distrust Brett a little more. Jodi and Steve the Colorist give Kenny the idea to take Pat and Brett to an escape room to bring them closer together. Pat turns to Clive for advice, while he is hosting detention. Clive says he's terrible at keeping secrets, meaning that he won't be able to keep this under the radar of Eileen. Pat recieves a text from Kenny, and he invites Clive to the escape room too. In the escape room, all Pat and Brett do it fight and Pat says that he doesn't like Brett. When they get home, Ethan comes to the door and Pat talks about how he doesn't like him either for being too formal. Clive helps him come to the realization that he doesn't hate Kenny's boyfriend, he simply just hates kids who date his kids in general. Pat explains this to Kenny, saying that nobody will ever be good enough for his son, but he says that he's going to try with Brett because he knows how much he means to him. As soon as Eileen comes in, Clive completely spills the beans. It turns out that Eileen knew the whole time, and she accepted it, she was just waiting for Kenny to tell her. Meanwhile, Jimmy brings up the fact that his parents promised to get him a car if he passed his SAT, which they hypocritically try to back out of. Jimmy and Eileen go to a car dealership store and they're about to get a car, but then Eileen tries to haggle with the salesman, by spitting him into the envelope and demanding a better car for a lower price. She then leaves the store, looking for another car dealership place. Jimmy didn't care about the quality and price of the car, and was disappointed in her doing this. At the end of the day, they didn't get Jimmy a car because Eileen harrassed every one of the salesmen like that. Shannon reads over Eileen's requirments, and says that there's nothing of that quality in that budget. Jimmy contacts a guy named Ranger on Craig's List to sell him a car for that price. When Eileen hear what he did, she tracks him down for safety. Shannon and Eileen find them and stop the transaction before the sale can be made. However, it turns out that the true story is that Ranger had to move to Omaha to take care of his sick sister and the reason for them making the sale in a dark alley was because his going away party was in a hipster house, nearby. They feel awkward about this, but Jimmy still gets the car, much to his excitement. Trivia *The Rainbow Grind, from the episode The Real Book Club makes it's second appearance. *Jimmy gets his first car in this episode. *This is the first episode to feature an original, full-length musical number, I Have a Boyfriend, performed by Kenny O'Neal. *This is also the first episode to feature animation, a blue-bird, appearing in I Have a Boyfriend. *Eileen mentions the events of the episode The Real Christmas, saying that she could tell that Kenny and Brett loved each othey by the way they were singing at the Christmas pageant. *It is revealed that VP Murray is terrible at keeping secrets. *This episode recieved a lot of controversy over a few one-off jokes about bisexuality, made by Kenny. When Kenny was anticipating, what what Brett would say to him, he worried that he'd be bisexual, having to deal with him having sexual attractions toward females. He'd later make a joke about how dating a bisexual is as problematic as dating someone with webbed toes or money problems. This would be the second time the show has recieved controversy, since it's airdate. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2